


Honestly, just stop it.

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Harry can’t let things alone, especially this kind of thing when he feels he needs to do something. His mom would want him to do something, maybe not get into a fight with a drunk stranger, but help a cute boy? Totally.





	Honestly, just stop it.

“Honestly, just stop it.”

Harry turns behind him for the fourth time in the two hours he’s been sitting here with Nick. The Irish accent is even stronger now and he’s pretty sure half of the people in the bar hear him too. The brunette in the corner seems to be mad, but Harry doesn’t want to intrude. Even when he has to physically restrain himself from walking down there.

“I know what you’re thinking and let me tell you, it’s a bad idea.” Nick says as he finishes his drink.

Harry clears his throat and turns to Nick, giving him a smile and trying to avoid the pretentious look on his face. He asks for two more drinks instead and maybe he could get his friend drunk before a nice night out turns into some lecture about Harry acting impulsively. But Nick keeps looking at him that way even when the drinks arrive, so Harry sighs and turns to face him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry shrugs, playing with the liquid in his glass before taking it to his lips.

“You’ve been looking at the pretty brunette over there since we got here and you’re about to jump to defend him from the unkempt guy that’s been touching him all night, which let me tell you it’s a bad idea.” Nick smiles and he hit his glass with Harry’s, just for the fun of it.

The thing is, Harry can’t let things alone, especially this kind of thing when he feels he needs to do something. His mom would want him to do something, maybe not get into a fight with a drunk stranger, but help a cute boy? Totally.

The situation is a mess, the unpleasant guy has been getting gradually drunker and closer to the brunette since Harry first saw them. His black hair is long and greasy and it’s getting into the brunette’s face and Harry feels bad for him, because he used to have long hair and it could be charming if you don’t slap it into someones mouth. The shirt of the guy is half open and has this smile in his face that makes Harry want to throw up.

“I just think it’s rude, you know? He’s been telling him to back off all night and the guy doesn’t move. It’s making me uncomfortable.” Harry grits his teeth and steals another look of what’s happening to his left.

The guy is all over the brunette now, both hands on his waist as he tries to kiss him, so the brunette looks at his sides to avoid the guy to touch his lips. Harry squeezes his glass so hard, Nick has to take it from his hand, making him to look up.

“He doesn’t look defenseless to me. The guy could be his boyfriend for all we know.”

Harry shakes his hands and immediately bites his lips to stop himself from saying something dumb like _‘No! He doesn’t look like a boyfriend he would have!’_ , but he doesn’t have the time to even say something to regret because a glass crashes on the floor and takes all of Harry’s attention.

Now the guy is a few steps behind, looking at the floor really confused and the brunette is breathing hard, his cheeks look red and his hands have turned into fists. Harry is walking towards him without even noticing and he ignores Nick calling him at his back.

The people that were impacted by the noise are now back to their conversations and Harry tries to ignore the feeling of disappointment for the lack of empathy of everyone in this bar. He approaches the brunette the exact moment the other guy is about to put his hands on him again.

“Hey, you!” Harry says, loudly, gaining the attention of the two guys next to him, “We’re waiting for you back there.” He says, pointing out behind him with his thumb.

And maybe he should have listened to Nick this time, because the moment the blue eyes meet his, Harry forgets the reason he came in the first place. He knew the boy was pretty, he could see it where he was sitting, but looking at him up close. The man in front of him is beautiful, just like his eyes, his cheeks and his lips, which Harry shouldn’t been watching in that moment.

He clears his throat and looking at the other man in the equation who can barely stand up by himself, so he turns his eyes to something more pleasant. The brunette is smiling, big and relief and Harry regrets not coming sooner.

“You’re finally here, _babe_.” He says that last word slowly, looking him right in his eyes like he was explaining something he needed so desperately Harry to understand. But he’s more concentrated on how deep his voice sounds.

So when everything falls into place in his head, Harry raises his eyebrows, giving the brunette that cocky smile he knows Nick hates and puts his hand around his waist, carefully.

“Have I introduce you to my boss’ son, George?” He says, pointing at the guy with his hand.

“No, no yet,” Harry smiles at him before looking at George standing in front of them, looking between them like he was watching a tennis match. “Hi, I’m Harry,” he extends his hand for the guy to take, but he has his eyes in the boy in his arms.

“You didn’t say you have a boyfriend, Niall.” George sounds pissed and it makes Harry smile.

“I didn’t know I had to.” Niall answers with the same tone and Harry laughs, making the Irish guy look at him and smile too.

“Well George, I’m gonna take my boyfriend now, if you don’t mind.” George opens his mouth but Harry decides to interrupt him before he could say anything, “And I really don’t care if you do.”

Harry walks with his hand on Niall’s waist until he can see Nick flirting with the bartender. He gives him his seat and orders two beers, which makes Nick turn his head scandalously at Harry because maybe he’s not a big fan of beer and maybe he was looking at Niall ordering the whole night.

“Look at you, knight in shining armor!” Nick laughs before giving Niall all of his unwanted attention.

Niall blushes and drinks directly from the bottle when the bartender places the beer in front of him. “Sorry about that, I really want to punch the guy in the face but I’d also like to keep my job. I’ve only been there for two months.” He says as he points at a bunch of people in the back of the bar, George with them, still looking at Niall.

“You don’t have to give us explanations,” Harry says rubbing his back, trying not to make him uncomfortable, but he smiles instead of pulling back.

“But maybe you can give Harry your number!” Nick says right into Niall’s ear, loud enough for Harry to hear. “He’s been watching you all night like a real creep.”

“Nick, I swear to God.” Harry scratches the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he sits next to Niall.

Nick looks delighted, he dismisses Harry with a move of his hand and focuses on Niall, biting his smile but looking at him carefully, placing his head in his hand. Niall laughs, with a very noisy and vibrant laugh that makes Harry smile.

Harry didn’t expect him to stick around, but Nick started a conversation with him about music and everything started from there. And if Harry has to be honest, he hasn’t been paying attention to what he’s saying, he’s been a little lost looking at his lips moving, or the crinkles in his eyes when he laughs, or how red his chest can turn when he gets embarrassed for something Nick just says, which is apparently, every five minutes.

But then are moments when he turns to see him and he smiles with this small cute smile of his that is driving Harry a bit crazy. And Nick notices, he always does because as the night goes on, so is Niall getting closer to him with excuses like _‘Oh, Lord. Look how many people are at this bar! Can you be a sweetheart a move a little, Niall?’_ , so now their arms and tights are touching and Harry can’t complain about it.

Niall is easy to talk to without getting too personal, he has an answer and an opinion for everything. He’s incredibly smart and loves his new job at a new recording studio, so Nick talks about his job at the radio and the beers keep coming. And so does the slightly touches, almost imperceptible, like Niall’s hand in Harry’s wrist, or Harry’s hand on his knee when they start laughing.

And Harry doesn’t know how many beers they had the rest of the night, he’s not really a fan of the flavor, but it doesn’t really matter now when all he can taste is Niall’s lips. He can’t remember how started but one second they were saying goodbye at the entrance of the bar and the next second Harry has him cornered between his arms, Niall’s back against the wall.

It seems to be hours and the kiss is becoming lazy and slow but neither of them seem to want to pull apart. Harry is pretty sure both of their lips are swollen and sore, but there’s something addicting about Niall that Harry can’t get enough of. Especially when Niall’s arms rest on his shoulders and Harry holds him tight with his hands on his waist.

The skin all over his body is vibrating and his head seems to be about to explode in any second, so he pulls apart just for a second to breathe, but Niall’s lips are already on his jaw and Harry kisses his cheek just because he can. They’re about to kiss again when the bar’s door opens abruptly and Nick’s head pops in.

“The uber is here, H! Come on, you already have his number.” And then he disappears again.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Harry sighs, making Niall laugh and resting his forehead with his.

“He’s right, you know? You have my number.” Niall whispers, and it’s incredible he can hear it over the music and the people yelling behind him.

Harry nods and closes his eyes for a moment. They seem to be more sober than ten minutes ago, which is great because he can hear how serious Niall’s voice is as he rubs his arms and slowly lets him go.

“I’ll call you.” Harry says over his lips, Niall nods now as he places his hands on his waist, not wanting to go.

“I’ll be waiting” Niall says, making Harry open his eyes, “but not for too long,” his eyebrow raises and Harry laughs before giving him a final kiss and goes through the door to get in the car with Nick and slap the back of his head when he asks _‘how was it?’_.

 


End file.
